The Demon Inside
by Champloo
Summary: The dark side of Inu comes out. Can the gang save themselves from him. IT'S DONE PLEASE READ THE LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**1He He down lodad the wrong story oops. Hear is the right one Hear is my new story. The gang has no clue that Inuyasha can turn into a full demon. Enjoy part one.**

**The Demon Inside**

**Fifty Years Ago**

Inuyasha had spent many years alone. Being only half demon and half human Inuyasha was never expected into the human or demon side. Inuyasha was teased and hated by all. Growing up the hate and loneliness he felt fulled the demon inside of him. Unable to control it, Inuyasha would loose control at times and attack all who hated him. When he came too, Inuyasha had no memory on the events that took place. The transformation was only temporary, he always turned back into half human/half demon. Inuyasha lived like this for years. When he heard of the Jewel of Four Souls, Inuyasha found this to be the one chance he would have to become all demon. Coming to village where the Jewel of Four Souls was, Inuyasha had a change of heart. Meeting Priests Kikyo, Inuyasha deciding to become human instead, but that was all destroyed by Naraku. Fifty years later Inuyasha was now on a journey to recover to the Jewel and revenge Kikyo's death, with help from Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Miroku. Inuyasha kept his full demon side a secret. Never telling any one of his dark past, Inuyasha hoped that no one will ever find out. That was until one night

**Feudal Japan**

Miroku, Sango, Shippo Kagome and Inyasha came upon a small village. They called out to anyone who might hear them. Looking around there was no one. The gang decided to bunk down for the night and head out in the morning. Kagome decided against it, stating that there was something wrong and that they should look for some were else to stay. But to everyone else there seemed nothing wrong and headed inside. Kagome stood outside thinking to her self "I hope I'm wrong."

That night the rain pour hard and the wind picked up. Naraku was standing outside, Naraku had seen Inuyasha's demon side. He had seen it once when Inuyasha was fighting his brother. Naraku wanted to use this to destroy Inuyasha and his friends. With them dead Naraku would have the Jewel for himself and take over Japan. Giving a small nod, a demon named Jinn came out of it's hiding place and head straight for the group. Smiling Naraku laughed. "Finaly they will dead." thought Naraku

Inside the hut a small fire burned. Kagome was restless in the back of her mind she tried to focus on sleep but she soon gave up.

Outside theJinn started to sing a melody. A melody that only Inuyasha can only hear. Standing up Inuyasha followed the sweet voice who was calling out to him.

Kagome was about to fall asleep when she heard Inuyasha get up. Calling out to him, Inuyasha gave no response. Kagome decided to follow him.

Outside theJinn told Inuyasha to come hear. Inuyasha obeyed and walked over to the demon. Kagome stood in the middle of field looking at theJinn and Inuyasha.

Jinn looked up, seeing Kagome the demon new how much the human girl loved Inuyasha. Jinn leaned close to Inuyasha. Laughing the demon unleashed the true demon inside of Inuyasha. Putting a spell on him that not even Kagome or the Tetsusaiga could stop.Jinn simply look at Inuyasha and told him.

"Get rid of them, kill them all and take the Jewel for yourself before they can kill you."

Kagome knew trouble was coming and called out to Sango, Miruko, and Shippo. They soon joined Kagome outside.

Lifting his claws Inuyasha came full speed at Kagome. To Inuyasha, Kagome was his enemy and had to be killed.

It happened so fast, all Kagome could do was hold her arms up to protect herself from Inuyasha. Inuyasha's claws came down on Kagome, opening the skin on her right arm. Kagome fell to the ground. Inuyasha reached down and grabbed Kagome by the neck and started to crushing her, Sango came running. She jumped on Inuyasha's back and started to hit him and pull his hair, hoping Inuyasha will stop . Kagome went limp, Inuyasha threw Kagome down and reached over to grab Sango. Lifting Sango, Inuyasha threw her to the ground.

Jinn laughed and simply smiled and said " Now kill the rest!"

With one hand Inuyasha grabbed Sango by the neck, chocking her to death.. Miroku came running. Miroku hit Inuyasha over and over again with his staff. Inuyasha threw up a hand, hitting the monk in the face Miroku went flying, eventually lading in the grass. Shippo stood there crying to, scared of Inuyasha to do anything.

Jinn just laugh at the site, she yelled at Inuyasha " Finish this"

Kagome looked up, seeing Inuyasha crushing Sango's neck, Kagome yelled "Sit." Inuyasha gave no response. Standing up Kagome reached down for her bow and arrows. Crying Kagome shot a single arrow hitting Inuyasha. Inuyasha dropped Sango. The arrow did nothing to him, laughing Inuyasha turned around. Kagome saw Inuyasha coming. Trying to out run him, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hair and brought her to the ground. Inuyasha raised his claws to kill Kagome, when she felt warm blood hit her face. Sango had hit Inuyasha across the head with a hoe, knocking him out.

Jinn was mad, she had failed into getting Inuyasha to kill his friends. With out them she could have taking Inuyasha on and kill him.Jinn looked at Inuyasha and thought "I better finish this."

Sango looking up she saw Kagome with the bow and a blank look on her face. "Are you ready to take down this demon." said Kagome. Sango smiled and said "Yes." The two girls looked at the demon. Kagome said "When I give to single throw the Hiratsu."Jinn came out them screaming. Kagome shot her arrow ."Now!" said Kagome. Sango threw the Hiratsu. The arow and the Hiratsu hit the demon with such fore that it threw her onto the ground . Kagome walk over to the demon, she shot a single arrow into the Jinn, killing her.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, siting down Kagome brought Inuyasha's head into her lap. Crying , Kagome brushed his hair out of his face."Why, Inuyasha? Why?" said Kagome

In Inuyasha darkness he snapped back into reality. Inuyasha looked up into Kagome's eyes, touching her face her asked her "Why are you crying?" Kagome gave no response. "Why Inuyasha? Why did you have to attack us like that?" Quickly getting up Kagome started to run. Kagome couldn't make out what just happened, she needed to get out of there. Running as far as she could get Kagome came to a clearing in the woods. She stopped, holding onto her bleeding arm Kagome passed out.

**Well that's part one tell me if you liked it. Part two later.**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Hear is the rest of the story please tell me if you liked it.**

**The Village**

Siting up Inuyasha looked around. He saw Miroku on the ground not moving, Shippo crying, and Sango staring at him. Inuyasha didn't understand, he had no memory on the past event's. Sango walked over to him, hitting him she screamed "Why? What did we ever do to you?" Inuyasha looked at Sango,"What just happed?" said Inuyasha. "I don't know? Ask your self that." said Sango. As he looked at her, he tried hard to remember, but nothing came to him.

"Did I really do this?" thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha took of running.

Tears streaming down his face Inuyasha tried desperately to look for Kagome. "This can't be happing." thought Inuyasha. "I tried to control it, really I did. Why now? Just as I got all of them to trust me. Why?" thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha knew, the demon side of him came out, but how. The last thing he could remember was watching Kagome. Did someone know his secret? Coming to the clearing Inuyasha could smell her blood.. Looking around Inuyasha saw Kagome. Knelling beside her Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry."said Inuyasha. Picking her up Inuyasha headed back for the village.

**Back In The Village**

Sango was awaking Miroku , she was glad he was not dead. Shippo seamed to be fine he cried himself to sleep sometime ago. Inuyasha returned with Kagome, he demand to know the truth. Sango told him, she told him everything. His face went white and knew he should have lessened to Kagome when she said this place was no good. Now look what happened. He got up and started run, run as for as he could.

**One week later at Lady Kaede's Village**

Kagome had healed from her wounds. Thinking about Inuyasha, Kagome wonder why he hadn't come back. She needed to know what happed and if he was ok. Over dinner that night Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kagome began to talk. "It's simple Naraku did this. He sent the demon to make Inuyasha kill us all or tare us apart but it didn't work. What I don't get is how did he know Inuyasha could turn into a full demon like that. We didn't even know that. This gives a even more reason to kill him. We have to be more carful now, we know what he can make Inuyasha do, so next time we will be more prepared, I hope." said Kagome

Kagome decided to go look for Inuyasha, she need to know the truth. Several hours later Kagome found Inuyasha sitting on a hill over looking the valley.

"Inu" said Kagome

"Leave me alone. Just go. You can't be around me. None of you can. . Naraku used my demon side and I had no control over it. I could do this again and maybe next time I'll kill you" said Inuyasha

"No. Not tell we talk" said Kagome

Kagome sat next to him and tried to read him but there as nothing there.

"Why didn't you tell us?" said Kagome.

"I didn't know where to start." said Inuyasha

"You still don't trust me do you? I just like the time you didn't tell me you can turn human. Why won't you let me in?" said Kagome

Kagome started to cry, she felt alone, Kagome loved Inuyasha with all her heart but he still didn't let her in.

"I cant . I don't know where to began." said Inuyasha

"Well try." said Kagome

Inuyasha told Kagome every thing, not holding anything back. For the first time Kagome truly understood Inuyasha. Turning to him she said

"I understand now, it was not your fault, you didn't mean to do it. Naraku's demon had you under it's control. I wanted to hated you for what you did but, I now know it wasn't your fault. Hey don't let this destroy us. That what he want's. He knows we can stop him and he want's to destroy us. This gives us even more reason to kill him."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled at him. Moving in front of Inuyasha, Kagome placed a hand on his face and smiled. Giving him a small kiss and said "I love Inu, please don't let this destroy us."

Inuyasha looked at her a realized she was right. In own thoughts he thought "We can't let this destroy use. He wins if we do."

Inuyasha smiled, standing up Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms. They stood there like that for a long time. Pulling away, Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and began to walk back to village. Before they enter the village Inuyasha looked at Kagome and simple said "Thank you," placing a kiss on her forehead Inuyasha knew that deep down inside he loved her too. Inuyasha also knew when all things where set right again he would have to let her go, she didn't belong hear and he didn't belong in her time. But for now he would stand beside her tell all was set right again.

**That's it for now hope you liked it. Please tell me your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my last Chapter for this story.**

**Kagome's House **

Staring at herself in the mirror Kagome thought to herself "Wow, I'm pretty." Kagome was dressed in a long white wedding dress, white silk shoes, and a princess style veil. Staring down at her flowers Kagome began to cry. She really wanted to get married but deep down inside, she missed someone really close to her. Drawing her fingers on an old scar, she started to look back on past events.

It seems like years ago that it happened her best friend Inuyasha almost killed her. Naraku wanted to tare them apart, but instead of tearing them apart it only made them closer. Threw out the year's, Kagome and Inuyasha grew very close to each other. In the end though, Inuyasha thought it would be best that they went there separate ways. Naraku was dead and he felt Kagome should leave and never come back. He didn't belong in her time, and she didn't belong in his. Of course Kagome didn't want this, she wanted to stay with Inuyasha, but he opposed. All in the end they agreed to go there separate way. Kagome visited as much as she could, but in the end she finally stopped going at all. It has been two years since she seen him, but she never stopped thinking about him. She had only known her future husband for six month before they decided to get married. Staring at the old wound's Kagome wonder if she was doing the right thing. Looking up at clock Kagome realized it was time to get married. Freshening up her make up Kagome left the room.

**At the Church**

Standing at the church doors Kagome got nervous. Walking in she took her bother's arm, he was going to walk her in.

"Are you sure about this?' said Souta.

"Yes, why you ask?" said Kagome.

Looking at his sister Souta said "Because you still love Inuyasha."

"He don't want me." said Kagome.

"That's not true. He comes by now and then to check on you." said Souta

Yes she knew this was to be true, but she just ignored it. It's because of him she stopped going to Feudal Japan. More and more she went the harder it was to see him. Inuyasha never returned her love.

"Lets drop it. It's my wedding day." said Kagome.

"Yay just keep ignoring it." said Souta

Kagome looked down at her brother and knew he was right. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about him. Smiling Kagome kissed her brother, handed him the flowers, and started to run home.

**At the Well**

Kagome ran has fast as she could, stopping long enough to take of her shoes and veil. Getting to the well Kagome stopped, standing there was Inuyasha. Inuyasha had come by to see her one more time before she said her I do's. Time seemed to stop for the both of them. Smiling Kagome laughed, and tears started to fall down her face. Falling into each other arms, Kagome knew this was right, she was meant to be with him, it just took some time for him realize that too.

Souta watched the hole thing. His plan had worked. Smiling to himself he knew now that his sister was finally happy.

**THE END**

That's it no more hoped you enjoyed. Please tell me your thought's.


End file.
